Constellation Tears
by Outer space-alien XV
Summary: Rukia meninggalkan Ichigo karena suatu insiden. For celebrating IchiRuki's Day. RnR please!


Hallo minna-san! Ketemu lagi ama outer deh setelah lama gak update-update *ditimpukin reader* Sebenarnya banyak banget inspirasi yang udah saya dapet buat lanjutan chapter di cerita-cerita author tapi penyakit author kambuh yaitu males ngetiknya hehehe... Dan akhirnya saya sempet juga bikin fic buat IchiRuki Day! Walaupun telat saya harap reader bisa menyukai karya saya. Dengan tema Reunion, saya persembahkan...

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach!**

**Pairing: IchiRuki forever!**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Song Used: Constellation of Tears by Yoon Sang Hyun (Secret Garden OST)**

**Notes****: Di sini anggap saja chapter 423 tidak terjadi.**

**.**

**.**

**Constellation of Tears**

**Oneshot**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

_Eoduun bamhaneul barkge bitnaneun jeobyeol  
>Oeroun nareul kkok darmaseo<em> _(The star that is shining so brightly in the night sky  
>Is like the lonesome me)<em> Seorang pria duduk termenung sendirian di atap rumahnya di malam hari. Angin berhembus perlahan, tampak seperti sedang menyisiri rambut jingganya. Kakinya menumpu rahang dagunya sementara matanya tertuju ke arah langit malam. Sambil menghela napas, ia menelusuri pemandangan langit di malam itu dan menemukan sebuah bintang kecil yang hanya sendirian. Tidak ada bintang lain di sekitarnya, hanya ia sendiri yang berada di situ. Persis seperti dirinya. Seorang pahlawan yang namanya bersinar dimana-mana, seorang pahlawan yang sudah memperjuangkan hidupnya demi keselamatan dunia kini hanya sendiri.  
><em>Apeun sarange huhoero gadeukhan<br>seulpeun nunmul jari dwaetguna_ _(Regretting the heart-rending love  
>Becoming a sad constellation of tears)<em> Di tengah malam itu, ia, Kurosaki Ichigo, 21 tahun, memutar kembali kejadian 6 tahun yang lalu. Saat ia kehilangan Rukia pertama kalinya. Saat Soul Society mengambil Rukia dari kehidupannya. _Flashback_ _"Jangan bergerak! Coba saja bergerak selangkah dari situ..! Coba saja mengejarku! Aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu!" ucap Rukia dengan air mata menetes di pipinya. _ _"Cepat atau lambat kau akan mati… Diamlah disitu dan hiduplah lebih lama lagi walaupun hanya 1 detik."_ _Dan Rukia pun pergi. _ _Dengan seketika, hujan langsung turun dengan derasnya di kota Karakura._ _End of Flashback._

_**Dasi doedollil suman itdamyeon**_

_**Seororeul moreudeon ttaero doraga**_

_**Geudael tteona bonaetdeon eoriseogeun il  
>Jeoldaero dubeon dasineun haji anheul su inneunde<strong>_

_**(If I were given another chance  
>To go back to the time when we had first met<br>I would not foolishly let you leave  
>I would not let it happen again)<strong>_

Sejak kejadian itu terjadi, Ichigo terus berlatih keras untuk menjadi shinigami yang kuat. Ia meraih bankai hanya dalam 3 hari hanya untuk menyelamatkan Rukia. Dan setelah itu sebuah rahasia besar terkuak dengan pengkhianatan Aizen. Di musim dingin, ia berperang mengalahkan musuh terbesar dunia dan menjadi pahlawan. Rukia diizinkan untuk tinggal bersama Ichigo sesudah itu. 3 tahun mereka sudah hidup bersama. 2 tahun sebagai teman dan 1 tahun sebagai pasangan kekasih. Mereka sudah menjalani hubungan ini dengan sembunyi-sembunyi karena Rukia tidak ingin menyakiti Inoue. Namun, Ichigo bersikeras untuk mengumumkan hubungan mereka setelah 1 tahun anniversary mereka. Namun, kejadian itu seharusnya terjadi 2 tahun yang lalu. Seandainya saja kejadian itu tidak terjadi. Ia mungkin bisa bersama dengan Rukia sekarang. Kejadian itu membuatnya menyesal seumur hidupnya. _Flashback_ _Kuchiki Rukia, seorang shinigami, sedang berjalan pulang ke rumah Ichigo dari sekolah bersama Renji, teman masa kecilnya selama menjadi shinigami. Ichigo tidak bisa mengantarnya pulang karena dia sedang piket sehingga Ichigo menyuruhnya untuk pulang duluan bersama Renji. _ _Sebenarnya ia bisa saja pulang sendiri tetapi kekasihnya itu tidak mau membiarkannya pulang sendiri. Kekasihnya itu memang sangat protektif kepadanya. Di tengah jalan, ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang ketinggalan di kelas._ _"Renji, bukuku ada yang ketinggalan di kelas. Kau duluan saja ke rumah Ichigo nanti aku akan pulang bersama Ichigo."_ _"Baiklah, hati-hati."_ _Rukia segera melesat kembali ke sekolah. Begitu sampai di sekolah, Rukia segera melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kelasnya. Sepi. Itulah suasana yang dilihatnya begitu melihat koridor kelasnya. Kebanyakan semua murid sudah pulang semua, terkecuali yang sedang piket._ _Begitu Rukia membuka pintu… bukanlah itu yang diharapkannya untuk dilihat._ _Ichigo sedang berciuman dengan Inoue…_ _"…I..chi…" Rukia memanggilnya dengan air mata yang mulai berlinang di pelupuk matanya._ _Ichigo segera mendorong Inoue dan mengelap mulutnya. Ia terkejut melihat Rukia berdiri di depan pintu._ _"…Rukia… aku bisa jelas- Rukia!"_ _Sebelum Ichigo dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Rukia sudah berlari meninggalkannya. Rukia dengan segenap tenaganya berlari sekencang yang ia bisa untuk sampai ke rumah Ichigo. _ _SREK_ _"R-Rukia! Ada apa! Kenapa kau menangis!" tanya Renji dengan heran melihat muka Rukia yang basah oleh air mata._ _Namun, Rukia tidak menghiraukannya. Ia sibuk mencari tas ranselnya di lemari Ichigo. Setelah tas ranselnya ketemu, ia segera menyuruh Renji untuk berubah ke tubuh shinigami. Rukia pun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Belum sempat Renji untuk menanyakan apapun, Rukia sudah menarik tangan Renji dengan paksa ke luar rumah._ _"Ayo kita pulang ke Soul Society," ucap Rukia dengan nada dingin. Tangannya segera menggeret Renji menjauh dari rumah Ichigo._ _"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin pulang?Kau ada masalah apa?"_ _Rukia diam. Tangannya mengepal kuat di pegangan tas ranselnya._ _"RUKIA!"_ _Sesosok laki-laki bergerak melesat cepat ke arah Rukia. Mengetahui siapa yang datang, Rukia segera menyuruh Renji untuk cepat-cepat membuka gerbang Senkaimon. _ _"Rukia! Tunggu dulu! Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu! Tadi, In-Inoue itu-"_ _"Cukup. Aku tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanmu. Renji, ayo cepat!"_ _"Rukia! Kita perlu bicara! Kau sudah salah paham!" ucap Ichigo sambil menahan tangan Rukia._ _Namun, Rukia dengan kasar menepis tangan Ichigo. "Salah paham? Aah. Jadi itu salam paham? Benarkah? Kau benar-benar brengsek, Kurosaki!" _ _"Apa! Kurosaki? Dengarkan aku Rukia! Bukan aku yang menciumnya tetapi dia yang menciumku-"_ _PLAK!_ _Rukia menampar pipi kanan Ichigo. Air matanya mulai menetes lagi dari pipinya._ _"Dengar Kurosaki, aku tidak peduli apakah dia yang menciummu atau kau yang menciumnya. Bagiku itu sama saja. Karena kenyataannya kalian sudah berciuman," ucap Rukia sambil memandang tajam ke Ichigo._ _"Mulai sekarang, aku tidak akan mengganggu kehidupanmu lagi, Kurosaki. Aku akan pulang ke Soul Society dan meminta shinigami yang lain untuk menggantikanku. Bisa HItsugaya-taichou atau Renji yang tentu bisa melakukan kidou tapi kurasa kau tidak perlu. Kau sudah cukup kuat sekarang dan…" Rukia menghentikan ucapannya karena nafasnya yang sedikit tercekat._ _"…dan… ada Inoue yang kemampuan menyembuhkannya lebih hebat dari kidouku. Terima kasih sudah merawat dan menjagaku dengan baik. Aku sangat menghargai itu. Mulai detik ini jangan pernah bertemu denganku lagi. Selamat tinggal."_ _Rukia memalingkan mukanya dan berbalik arah. Tanpa melihat ke arah Ichigo, ia pun masuk ke dalam gerbang Senkaimon bersama Renji, meninggalkan Ichigo berdiri mematung di depan gerbang Senkaimon yang perlahan memudar dari penglihatannya._ _"RUKIA!" teriaknya frustasi saat gerbang Senkaimon benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya._ _End of Flashback _

_**Dasi naege gihoereul jundamyeon  
>Uri saranghaetdeon ttaero doraga<br>Geudael apeugehaetdeon babogateun il  
>Jeoldaero dubeon dasineun haji anheul su inneunde<strong>_

_**(If I were given a chance again  
>To go back to the time when we fell in love<br>I would not so foolishly hurt you  
>I would not have let it happen again)<strong>_

Sejak kejadian itu, Ichigo sangat menyesali perbuatannya. Ia benar-benar menyesal sudah membiarkan Rukia pergi dari sisinya. Seringkali ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Jika seandainya ia bisa mencegah Inoue untuk menciumnya akankah hal ini akan terjadi? Atau.. seandainya ia bisa mencegah Rukia pergi, akankah Rukia tetap berada di sisinya. Tetapi kenapa ia tidak melakukan itu?

Ichigo membenamkan kepalanya di kedua tangannya. Ichigo ingin sekali memaki, memukuli dirinya yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika Rukia pergi. Ia ingin sekali pergi ke Soul Society untuk menyusulnya tetapi ia takut. Ia takut jika Rukia tidak ingin menemuinya lagi. Ia takut Rukia sudah menemukan pria lain di hatinya. Pengecut. Itulah kata yang pantas untuk menggambarkan kondisinya saat ini.

Lalu ia menatap ke arah langit dan untuk kesekian kalinya wajah Rukia terbayang kembali di benaknya. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas betapa mempesona mata violetnya itu… betapa putih kulitnya… betapa harum rambut ravennya… betapa indah melihat senyum manisnya…

Mengingat kenangan-kenangan indah mereka bersama dulu…

_**heureuneun nae nunmul jeobyeore damaseo  
>geuriun nae maeum bichwojul su itdamyeon<br>nae seulpeum gadeukchan jeobyeoreul geudaega bogo  
>gayeobseun nareul yongseohae jultende<strong>_

_**(The starry sky is filled with flowing tears  
>If they can illuminate the yearning hearts<br>When you can see the mournful stars  
>You may be able to forgive the pitiful me)<strong>_

Saat-saat mereka pertama kali bertemu… Saat Rukia memukul, menendang, meneriakinya jika ia melakukan kesalahan… Saat-saat Rukia diambil oleh Soul Society…

Saat-saat dimana ia berlatih dengan keras demi menyelamatkan nyawa Rukia… Di saat ia menyadari jika ia mencintai Rukia… Saat Rukia kembali tinggal bersama dirinya…

Saat ia menyatakan perasaannya kepada Rukia dan saat Rukia mengatakan jika ia mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya. Di saat itu, ia memeluk Rukia seerat-eratnya, berjanji tidak akan pernah melepaskannya.

_**uriui saiga byeolboda meoreojyeo  
>seoroui gaseume daheulsuga eomnabwa<br>eolmana ureoya tto eolmana gadeukchaewoya  
>geudaeui dununsoge damgyeojilkka<strong>_

_**geudaeneun naemamalkka**_

_**(The distance between us is farther than the starry sky  
>We cannot reach each other's hearts<br>How many more times must I cry, how much more tears must I shed  
>So that my tears can overflow into your eyes<strong>_

_**Do you understand my heart?)**_

Kini semua itu hanya bisa menjadi kenangan baginya.. dan juga bagi Rukia. Untuk membuat kenangan itu kembali lagi rasanya tak mungkin. Di balik jarak yang terpaut cukup jauh, mereka sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi sekarang.

Ichigo merasakan air matanya menetes di pipinya. Ia menangis. Ia menangisi kepergian Rukia. Ia menangis karena kebodohannya sudah membiarkannya lepas dari dekapan tangannya.

Tetapi… walaupun ia menangis beribu-ribu kali pun, Rukia tidak akan kembali kepadanya. Ia tidak akan pernah kembali.

.

~xxxxxxxxx~

.

Di tengah larutnya malam, di saat semua orang tertidur lelap… seorang wanita bermata violet datang memasuki kamar seorang pria melewati jendela kamar yang tidak tertutup.

Ia memandang ke arah sekitarnya dan menemukan tidak banyak yang berubah sejak kepergiannya 2 tahun yang lalu. Semuanya masih berada di tempat yang sama. Tempat tidur… meja belajar… lemari… tidak ada yang tampak berbeda sama sekali.

Wanita itu berjalan dengan sangat hati-hati. Berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan pria yang sedang tertidur lelap, terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Ia memandangi wajah lelaki itu dengan penuh kerinduan.

Matanya menelusuri wajah Ichigo. Matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, dan tak lupa alisnya yang berkerut. Bahkan saat tidur pun alisnya berkerut. Apa sih yang dipikirkannya?

Bila ingin jujur, baru kali ini Rukia melihat Ichigo tidur dengan alis yang berkerut. Tidak pernah sekalipun, di saat ada ulangan atau banyak hollow yang datang, Ichigo tidak pernah tidur dengan alis yang begitu.

Ataukah…?

Ini semua karena dirinya? Setelah dua tahun berpisah, Rukia menyibukkan dirinya dengan bekerja lebih keras. Terkadang ia bekerja sampai lupa waktu dan makan. Keadaannya itu membuat semua temannya khawatir dan juga kakaknya, Byakuya. Byakuya menyuruh Rukia untuk kembali ke dunia. Ia masih ingat kata-kata Byakuya saat menyuruhnya kembali kepada Ichigo.

_"Kembalilah kepada Kurosaki. Aku tahu kau sangat merindukannya. Begitu juga dengan bocah itu. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit gara-gara sifat bodohmu itu yang tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasannya. Saat kau kembali ke sana, dengarkanlah penjelasannya dan peluklah ia. Katakan kau akan tinggal bersamanya lagi."_

Dan kata terakhir Byakuya sesaat sebelum ia memasuki gerbang Senkaimon.

_"Tolong berikan surat ini kepada Kurosaki Ichigo. Aku ingin kau memberikannya saat kau sudah bertemu dengannya. Dan.. Rukia.. Saat aku berkunjung ke sana atau kau berkunjung ke sini, aku harap kau sudah membawakanku seorang keponakan."_

Betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendengar kakaknya ingin punya keponakan. Benar-benar tak disangka.

Rukia berjalan mendekati Ichigo dan duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Jemarinya menyisiri perlahan rambut orangenya. Salah satu tangannya bergerak ke arah alisnya yang berkerut dan menekannya agar kerutan itu menghilang.

Selang beberapa detik, aksi Rukia tadi membangunkan Ichigo dari tidurnya. Ia pun membuka matanya dan melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya. Mata hazelnya menerawang jauh di kegelapan malam. Nafasnya tercekat saat melihat seseorang yang berada di sampingnya.

"R-Rukia? Apakah itu kau?" tanya Ichigo sambil bangun dari pembaringannya.

"Ya, tentu saja. Ini aku. Kuchiki Rukia," ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak bermimpi kan?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

Rukia pun menjitak kepala Ichigo.

"AHH!"

Ichigo meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan, midget!"

"Aku hanya membuktikan kalau kau tidak bermimpi," jawab Rukia dengan santainya. Lalu ia menjitak Ichigo lagi.

"AKHH!"

"Dan ini karena kau memanggilku midget, baka jeruk!"

"Midget!"

"Jeruk!"

"Cebol!"

"Baka!"

"Chibi!"

"Jeruk baka!"

Kepala mereka hampir bersentuhan dan bisa dikatakan mereka berada di posisi yang pas untuk berciuman. Mata mereka saling menatap tajam satu sama lain dan diantara kepala mereka terdapat petir kecil yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh orang spesial. Tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang awam.

Namun, saat menyadari kepala mereka sudah berdekatan, Rukia memalingkan mukanya dari Ichigo dan duduk kembali di posisi semula. Ichigo menggeser tubuhnya duduk di samping lantai. Keduanya duduk dalam kesunyian.

Rukia tidak tahan jika berdiam diri terus, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bersuara.

"Ichigo… gomen. Waktu itu aku-" Ichigo segera memotongnya.

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Karena aku… lagi-lagi kau terluka. Aku sudah menyia-nyiakan cintamu waktu itu," ucap Ichigo sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Mereka berdua duduk sambil menatap ke arah lantai, tidak memandang satu sama lain.

"Aku minta maaf. Benar-benar maaf. Saat aku kehilanganmu 2 tahun yang lalu, aku menjadi tambah yakin jika kaulah satu-satunya wanita di hidupku dan juga hatiku. Hanya kau yang memilikinya seorang. Mengenai insiden itu… aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk berciuman dengannya. Saat itu kau datang tepat setelah Inoue menciumku."

Mata Rukia mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Ichigo dan menemukan Ichigo yang sedang menatapnya. Ichigo berdiri dan berlutut di depan Rukia. Kedua tangannya menggenggam jemari Rukia.

"Kuchiki Rukia, aku mencintaimu. Hanya kau seorang yang berada di hatiku. Aku ingin hidup bersamamu selamanya. Aku hanya berharap jika kau bisa memberiku sebuah kesempatan lagi. Aku berjanji aku tidak akan pernah menyia-nyiakannya."

Ichigo menghapus air mata Rukia yang menetes dan tersenyum. Rukia menatap Ichigo dan memeluknya erat.

"Ichigo.."

Ichigo menepuk pelan kepala Rukia dan mendiamkannya.

"Shh.. tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak. Jika saja aku mau mendengarkan penjelasanmu, kita… kita…"

Ichigo mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencium keningnya.

"Sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa. Kita sudah kembali bersama kan?"

Rukia mengangguk di pelukan Ichigo. Tangannya melingkar erat di sekeliling pinggang Ichigo.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi."

"Aku juga tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu pergi dari sisiku."

.

~xxxxxx~

.

Mereka berdua kini sedang berbaring di tempat tidur Ichigo. Ichigo bersandar di dinding sementara Rukia bersandar di dada bidang Ichigo.

"Oh ya, Nii-sama menitipkan ini padamu," ucap Rukia sambil memberikan suratnya kepada Ichigo.

Ichigo menerimanya dan segera membukanya. Ia tersenyum kecil saat membacanya, membuat Rukia penasaran dengan apa yang ditulis kakaknya kepada Ichigo.

"Apa kata Nii-sama?"

Ichigo tidak menjawab melainkan mencium bibir Rukia. Rukia dengan cepat merespon dengan menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Ichigo. Ichigo merubah posisi mereka sehingga Rukia yang berada di bawah.

Lidah Ichigo meminta izin untuk masuk dan Rukia langsung memberi izin dengan membuka mulutnya. Lidah mereka saling bertautan, mencoba saling mendominasi satu sama lain. Tangan mereka mulai bergerak untuk melepas pakaian dari pasangan mereka. Perlahan… satu per satu… baju mulai terlempar ke lantai dan desahan kecil berserta erangan mulai terdengar saat dua insan itu bereuni di gerakan dansa yang hanya mereka tahu.

_Bersambung ke rated M_

.

xxxxxx

. 

Sebelum ending mari kita lihat apa isi surat dari Byakuya.

_**Cepatlah buat Rukia hamil dan nikahi dia. Aku ingin segera punya keponakan. Buat yang banyak ok?**_

.

THE END?

.

Author's Corner:

Wah wah wah gak nyangka endingnya jadi kayak begini. Semoga reader tetap menikmati cerita buatan saya. Mengenai cerita yang masih belum update, harap sabar ya. Jujur aja, author lagi kayak kehilangan mood dan inspirasi gitu jadi gak tau deh bisa update atau enggak di waktu dekat. Gomen ya reader =(

Dan author mau ngucapin Happy IchiRuki's Day! Semoga Kubo Tite buat endingnya IchiRuki! Yeah!

Dan terakhir bagi kalian semua silent reader yang mungkin lagi bingung, ketawa, ataupun nangis gara-gara cerita ini, maukah anda memberikan sebuah review?

Sampai bertemu di cerita/sekuel/update maybe? XD


End file.
